


Transformers. Dun, duunnnn~ Robots in Disguise!

by Arcane_Sire



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Sire/pseuds/Arcane_Sire
Summary: It's sorta a crack fic, but sorta not. Just know that nothing here will make sense as it will be made whenever I feel like it. Enjoy at your own risk!





	1. Insignificant Blip On a Map

  I woke up with a throbbing headache that only worsened as I sat up from my hard place on the ground. A quick look around told me I was in the middle of practically nowhere. "Great." My voice sounded almost foreign to me with its harsh sandpaper like tone. More than likely from dehydration as I tried to rub my dry throat and produce some saliva to wet my whistle. To no avail might I add. After combing my [h/l] [h/c] out of my eyes I push myself off the ground to get a better look around.

 You know that newborn walk animals have? I'm pretty sure that is what I looked like stumbling around to regain my footing. The practice didn't yield much, but it was sufficient. I was able to grab a piece of some blue crystal that when held to the light a certain way glowed with intricate purple veins. It was just sticking out of the ground and when I fell a little too close it cut the side of my knee. Cuts and sand don't mix so I've learned. Now I'm wondering around these huge rock formations, plateaus if I remembered correctly. The longer I walk the sparser they seem to become. Hours have probably passed and I felt like I have barely moved a foot. I had set my eyes on one very large plateau in the distance since the trek there didn't seem too bothersome. Man was I ever wrong. I kept going just so I could get out of this crazy afternoon heat. I shielded my eyes from the rays the beat down on my now tanner [s/c]. Looking forward the plateau seemed even farther and I narrow my eyes to try and look closer. All that did was make everything start to move. I think I might have reached my limit was all I thought as everything darkened around me.

[Ratchet's P.O.V.]

 The base was actually quiet for once. Well not completely silent because Miko was trying to get Raf to play another round of Mario Kart 8. Aside from that it has been nice. I have gotten a lot farther in my research in trying to fix Bee's voice box. As I start to key in more information the tracking system pops up and a blimp is shown just north east of the base. It's not moving any closer or farther away. Maybe a Decepticon drone had found us, I sincerely hope not.

  "Arcee," I call behind me while not taking my optics off the screen." I need you to go and do recon for me. Something is close to the base and not moving. Since it is not close enough to the bio sensors I cannot tell what it is."

  "It doesn't seem like my kind of recon, ratchet. Why don't you send the kid over there? He looks less than occupied at the moment." She walked over to Smokescreen and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

  "What'd you need Arcee?" The newest of our crew asked.

  "Go check on a suspicious signal we caught on our radar. It's too far to get a good reading on." She relayed over. Hopefully this will get him to calm down. There hasn't been too much decepticon interference as of late

 He seemed to perk up and I already input the coordinates for Ground Bridge. The gates opened and before I could even get a sentence in on what to look for he sped out with a considerably loud "Woo-hoo!" Young bots. Sometimes you miss having them around, but this isn't one of those times.


	2. Peek-a-boo!

Oh man, finally out of that hunk of rock. I haven't had any action is so long I thought I might rust just doing nothing all the time. Riding fast felt so reliving, but I'm on a mission so I kicked it into high gear. I was coming up to the supposed area that Ratchet caught something and I scanned around my peripherals for anything until the moment I looked forward once again only to almost run over a body. With quick thinking I transformed out of my alt-mode and summer saluted out of the way.

 The dust finally cleared and I take careful steps forward. "That was close! What the heck is a body doing way out here?" Crouching down I use one of my digits to nudge the organism. It was covered in the orange brown dust of the desert and the hair was half buried under the sands. Pinching oh so skillfully on their shirt, I lift them from the ground and give them a gentle shake as I watched the grime spill off their form.  "Ugh. You aren't much cleaner. But you also haven't woken up yet so..." I shift back into alt mode and high tail it back to base.

[Reader's P.O.V.]

 The flashes of warm pink and bright yellow let e know I was finally awake. After squeezing my eyes a bit I open my eyes. Nothing registers for a while until everything blurs and comes in to focus.  'Why is the... Roof so damn high?' Slowly bringing my hand up and rub at my eyes and wince. "Sand... Right." After being uncomfortable on whatever flat surface I was on I moved into sitting up.

 Actually the entire area had a neutral tone to it.  As my legs dangled off the table I felt a slight pressure in my pocket. Reaching in I pulled out that piece of blue stone I had found with the other formations. 'Right, I forgot I picked one up on my way to the plateau- wait!'

  "Where the hell?" I'm not outside in the heat. I'm still dirty so whatever that was, wasn't a hallucination. I slide off the table and groan as I hear my clothes crack and watch as clay pieces fall to the floor.  "At least I can stand up normally..." I mutter to myself as I scanned over the darkened [s/c] of my arms. It could've just been the dirt though.

  "Yes, but what about it? No one should make it past base without being seen and they were way past any human civilization for a short walk!"

 A grunt sounded as another more rough voice cut in. "It won't matter much until we figure out what the readings mean. They could know something" Oh. The voices are getting closer.

Too close! I scramble around and see a flight of stairs that lead down from this ledge to the ground. Skipping down 2 at a time I hide under the steps and look up at the table as I await the people to enter. The voices were so close they felt next to me but I didn't see anyone up there. That is until the sound of heavy metal hitting the ground filled the room. Turning around I was met with a jumble of cables and metal plates. They kind of reminded me of Gundams. The feet of those mechs are similar in build but they can't talk-

I slap myself with a groan as my hand slides down. "I'm an idiot." A large blue orb slid into view from my 'hidding' place.

  "So there you are?" A slender servo reaches in and I flail about in worry.

  "No, I can come out myself! Just wait a moment." Hurrying out and scrambling into view of the large bot. 'Arcee?' The femme bot stood strait while glancing down at me questioningly.

  "Well we have some questions for you, kid." Just over her shoulder I could spot the even taller medic bot ratchet. "Firstly, what were you doing out in the middle of a desert? Let alone without any rations or tools suitable for the environment."

 Shifting from one foot to the other I thought back to what I was doing before I woke up. "One, I'm not a kid. I'm already a legal adult as of [m/n] [d/y]. It's not like I chose to be out roasting in the sun. I'm not even sure what I was doing yesterday. I did however just get accepted into the University of [State] earlier this month."

 That probably wasn't the answer that she was looking for as her glare intensified. "That information is useless. Get to the point." Her arms had folded over each other and rested under her... Breastplate? Yeah lest go with that.

  "Well I don't know what to tell ya then. I was probably doing something at home- which is in [city]- and I woke up here." You glance around a bit in fake nervousness. "Um. Where is here exactly?"

 An audible sigh filled the room. "You're in Jasper, Nevada. Or rather the desert surrounding it." Arcee turned about and started to leave the hanger. "The kid is all yours, Ratchet. One is enough for me."

 'Must be talking about Jack.' You guess glance up to the medic bot and he seems to glare down at you. "Eh-hehehe. So?"

  "Up the stairs and back on the bench." He ordered.

  "Yes sir!" You chirped.


End file.
